Discovery
by Lost Flame
Summary: Yuugi sees scars on Ryou body one day but when the gang confronts Ryou about there cause they get a rather unexpected surprise. Yaoi - BakuraRyou (BDSM)


**Discovery**

Ryou winced slightly as he tripped over his feet, the ball in his hand flying across the basketball court, as he landed hard on the ground. Hissing at the sudden pain in his side he grabbed his stomach, fairly sure he had reopened a wound from the previous night's 'entertainment,' but smiled when he thought of the initial cause of the wounds.

Looking up Ryou saw a helpful hand and the friendly smile of Yuugi Muto. "Daijoubu ka (Are you alright), Ryou-kun?"

"Hai, daijoubu (I'm alright), Yuugi-kun. Domo. (But.) " The near albino said as he accepted the offered hand, smiling. "Watashi wa taiiku ga suki dewa arimasen. ( I don't like sports.)"

"Hai (Yes), watashi mo (I agree)," agreed the other truthfully. "Especially basketball. There is no way I can compare with all these guys. I am barely half their size."

Ryou nodded sympathetically. "Gomen ne. (Sorry)"

Yuugi laughed it off. "Why are you apologizing, baka (silly - 1)? Did you make me short?" Noticing Ryou had yet to release his side he again questioned his friend. "Are you sure you're okay? That fall looked like it hurt."

Realizing where Yuugi was looking Ryou casually dropped his hand to his side. "Of course. But I think I'm going to see if I can so change out. My ankle hurts a little." Smiling sweetly he left his friend with his simple excuse.

When he asked the couch if he could be excused he received little more than a second's glance and a wave of the man's hand, which he took as a positive for his departure.

Once in the silence of the locker room he stripped off his shirt, the sweat from exercise and the cool air making the assortment of cuts and bruises that littered his back sting. Sucking in some of the cool air he relished in the slight pain.

The only warning he had was a light glow from behind him before he was turned forcibly around and pushed roughly against the lockers, his head hitting rather hard against one of the locks. In another second his hands were being held securely over his head and his mouth violently attacked. He had barely begun to respond before the mouth had disappeared and starting to ravish his neck and onto his shoulder, leaving bite makes along the way. Ryou bite back a moan as blood rushed to his forming arousal.

Bringing his mouth close to Ryou's ear he hissed his order, "Scream for me," before biting down hard in to the slender shoulder of the smaller boy, causing little rivets of blood to flow over fading bruises and healing scars. Doing as both his assailant and his body ordered him to do, Ryou let out a small scream a pleasure. He didn't want to be heard by those in the gym but he couldn't deny the desire his body felt because of what was being done to him. "Bakura," he moaned as his yami started to rock against him, his thigh, positioned between the captive boy's left, hitting the hikari's quickly growing erection. The friction and heat between his legs was ecstasy for Ryou, which was only enhanced by the restrain, while limited, of his pants.

Yearning for more Ryou started to buck his hips to the rhythm Bakura had set. Looking at the man he loved Ryou noticed the smirk on his face but was too caught up in the moment to have the brain capacity to wonder about his plan.

Still he didn't need to wait long to find out, for as he was just about to come the friction stopped. Bakura backed away, his smirk widening as he heard the other whimper due to the loss of pressure.

Needing release Ryou, slightly shaking, brought his hand to his throbbing member but before he even got his hand inside his pants he went flying from a punch to the cheek. "Don't dare touch yourself." At hearing another whimper from his koi he continued, and while we was still looking down at the boy lying on the ground his eyes softened and his scowl turning something between and smirk and a smile. "If you want to finish come home right after school." The prospect of a continuation made Ryou smile slightly. "And I'll make it really enjoyable if, and only if, you wait. The minute I sense you pleasure yourself and deals off. I can last much long without sex and its pleasures then you can koi (love)." While the idea of no sex didn't appeal to him at all Bakura wanted to make sure he was the only one to make his hikari squirm and moan from pleasure.

Ryou nodded obediently and Bakura smiled down at him. "Good then. See you when you get home."

He was about to disappear when Ryou spoke his name causing me to stop and look down at the boy whom still sat on the ground. "Kimi ga suki dayo. (I love you - 2)"

Smiling warmly at the boy who melted his heart, Bakura kneeled and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's soft lips. "I love you too Ryou." Again there lips met but this time before they had parted Bakura had disappeared.

Ryou leaned back his head and rested it on the lockers taking a few deep breaths. It was going to take some time and a lot of control to try to force the hard-on down. Now that Bakura had left he could hear the noises of the gym room and was startled to hear the volume rise as class had ended and the boys returned to dress back into their uniforms.

Getting up quickly Ryou locked himself in one of the stalls that were available in the restroom part of the locker rooms. Sitting on the toilet he focused on remaining calm, keeping quiet and finishing the job of getting rid of his now only half arousal, while the other boys flew through the doors talking loudly to one another.

Many were bragging about now many baskets they had made while others teased there classmates whom where unable to score as often. It was all in good nature, though Ryou was angered when he heard his own name and Yuugi's come up a few times. It was not like he was surprised they laughed at his expense but he was not pleased at the matter either. Apparently Jounouchi wasn't either for after the first time Yuugi's height was mentioned he heard Jounouchi growl a low threat and Seto tell him to be a good dog and behave, which of course lead to a fight between the two of then, remaining verbal only because of Honda's restraining Jounouchi.

Laughed at the two of them Ryou finally thought it was safe to emerge from his hiding place in the stall. Shaking his head he sighed at how hopeless those two were. It was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other but they just seemed to completely miss the fact.

By the time he had actually re-entered the locker room most of the boys had left with the exception of his friends, whom were currently in the process of leaving, Jounouchi still throwing insults at Seto and Seto, with much less effort, countering him blow for blow.

Thinking now he could chance in peace Ryou proceeded to strip off his sweatpants and throw them into he locker unceremoniously.

* * *

"Chotto matte minna-san! (Wait a minute everyone!)" The group stopped and turned around to face their shortest member. "I left my pen in the locker room. I've got to go back."

"Do ya have ta? I can't afford to be late again," complained the blond of the group.

Seto snorted in response. "And whose fault is that puppy."

"Shut it money bags, no one was talking to you."

Yuugi giggled at there antics and quickly cut in hoping to avoid another fight. "Don't worry Jou-kun, I won't take long."

"Alright, alright, just be quick about it okay." Jounouchi resigned as he leaned carelessly against the wall. "Oh and ya might as well get Ryou-kun while ya in there. I don't get why he's always so late comin' back from gym."

"Hai," Yuugi perked as he started back toward the locker room. Going at a slow jog to his locker. His pen lay still on the bench surrounded by nothing, now that all other belongings were locked securely in their lockers. The black pen stood out against the lightwood it was almost as if a spotlight shown on it emphasizing how out of place it was.

Now that his primary goal had been taken care of the tri-coloured hair boy went to the next row of lockers to retrieve his friend. He had planned to surprise him but just before was about to jump out and scream his plans changed abruptly at the sight he saw.

"R-Ryou!" He stuttered as he stepped from behind the corner. His friend had just finished buttoning his pants but his shirt still lay on the bench beside him. The state of his friend's body looked like he had been tortured. Cuts and bruises, both fading and fresh, littered his body. His wrists showed visible sites of rope burns and cuff marks, and although Yuugi might be considered naïve he knew that meant that Ryou had been bound to something, probably against his will.

Ryou turned around the instant Yuugi had said his name. "Yu-Yuugi? What are–" he gulped visibly, "What are you doing here? I-I mean….I thought you…I thought you had left."

Yuugi was nervous himself. Jounouchi and Honda had said they suspected Bakura hurt Ryou and he and Yami had never completely disagreed but he had never planned to confront Ryou about it. Yuugi figured the other boy would come to him if he had a problem and he had never heard the white-haired boy complain about problems at home. He had agreed that it was strange that even in the middle of summer the boy insisted on wearing long sleeve and never swam but he just blamed it on his fair skin and not wanting to burn. And now that it appeared different he didn't know now to act.

"I-I had. I had to come back for my…my pen," he dug in his pocket and took out the troublesome object.

"Oh okay." Ryou threw on this his shirt and jacket and started to walk past Yuugi, like nothing had happened. "We should go then shouldn't we? We don't want to be late. The other must be waiting."

Yuugi nodded, turning to look at the other. "But Ryou what about…" he didn't know what to call it. 'The abuse marks,' 'the cuts and bruises,' 'rope burns.' How did he ask his friend about such a matter?

Ryou just stared at him for a minute before giving his normal smile. "It's nothing Yuugi. Forget you ever say it." He opened the door to the hallway and held it open for Yuugi. "Now come on. We'll get detention if we don't hurry."

Yuugi was even more dumbfounded then before. "Forget? How do you just expect me to forget about this? Ryou, tell me what is going on. Is it Bakura who is doing this to you?"

Ryou didn't answer. He didn't know how to reply honestly without giving away his and his yami's secret. They had talked about it once and they both agreed that neither wanted to tell anyone about what they did because they knew it wouldn't be accepted well neither wanted it to be taken away from them.

The warning bell rang and that meant they had only a minute to run to there classes. "Yuugi we don't have time for this now." Ryou exclaimed using it as both an excuse and sincerely not wanting to be late.

"Alright fine. But walk with the gang and me to my house after school. We need to talk about this. Please."

Ryou could only sigh. "Fine." He really didn't want to but he had to go. And with that he ran from the locker room with Yuugi at his heels. Adrenalin was the only thing that helped get them to class on time. They were both panting as they entered the room just as the second bell was ringing.

* * *

Ryou was lost in thought for the remained of the classes. Some of the time he was just thinking to himself but he knew he was going to have to discuss this with Bakura as well. It affected them both.

Bakura?> Ryou called out weakly. He only half wanted to get this conversation over with. The other half was terrified. Not that Bakura would really beat him or torture him in ways he would not enjoy but more that Bakura would stop completely and never touch him again. That was his worse fear. That Bakura would leave him. Bakura, can I talk to you?>

What is it Ryou-chan? Is everything okay?>>

It's…um…I have some bad news. I don't know how to say this but,> He took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for Bakura's reaction, Yuugi knows.>

He could almost feel Bakura stiffen. Knows what Ryou?>>

Ryou gulped and started to wring his hands. Yuugi saw this and watched with interest. He knew that Ryou must be talking to Bakura but could only imagine what was being said. With Ryou this nervous his mind was believing the worse, causing him to almost regret making Ryou promise to relieve his secret, not knowing the Bakura's reaction to its discovery would be and hoping he didn't hurt his hikari too much for it.

He saw me with my shirt off. But I think he jumped to the wrong conclusion. He wants me to go to the Turtle Shop after school to talk about it. Bakura, I'm scared.>

Bakura was scared too but he was also angry. How could you let this happen?>> Bakura's voice rang in Ryou's head accusingly. You knew you were supposed to be careful.>>

Ryou's grip on his arm grew tighter as he tried to keep his outward appearance stable. But Bakura still felt the wince his tone had caused in the other boy and forced himself to calm down.

This was something that used to always confuse Bakura. That this boy whom seemed to love and get off on the pain Bakura inflicted upon him could have such a negative reaction to a raised voice or shouted word, even if he was not on the receiving end. He would ring his hands or dig his nail into, and sometimes penetrating, his hands and forearms. Sometimes he would tremble or cry if the shouting got to loud or he thought he was alone.

This had made Bakura nervous, especially when he didn't know why or he was the one to cause it. This used to happen when Bakura came home shouting and raving about something some idiot had done, he'd hit the wall and curse someone but Ryou would never say a thing, neither to agree nor defend Bakura's victim. Through the entire ordeal Ryou would sit or stand quietly, eyes usually out of focus, and nails either digging into his skin or knuckles white from gripping whatever he held.

If Bakura confronted Ryou about this he would chuckle and say it must have all been in Bakura's imagination or dodge the question and direct conversation to a topic he seemed to deem safer.

During on of the times Ryou seemed off in his own little world while the teacher was belittling the students for the low grades on a recent test Bakura took a look at what was going on in his mind and found it quiet different compared to what was actually playing out in front of them.

Instead of seeing the teacher or hearing his voice Ryou mind was chaos. First there was a scene where Ryou watched as his parents agued loudly as Ryou tried to make himself invisible. Another what Bakura guessed was Ryou hiding under the covers of his bed as the angry voices still flew through the door, only barely muffled by the hand pressed to the ears. Then was a man's voice reprimanding Ryou for something but Bakura could catch words as the surrounds kept changing the man's voice staying the only constant, each time upset about something else. Next a woman voice replaced the man's and the shouting continued and Ryou continued his staring contest with his hands biting his lip and blinking back tears.

Eventually the harsh voices ended and Ryou was able to get a hold of his mind and brought it back to focus on the teacher, who had pervious concluded the lecture and gone on to start the teaching of that day's lesson.

Bakura had worked on his temper ever since. He didn't let on that he knew, he didn't think Ryou wanted to talk about it, but he had worked on not yelling, knowing Ryou wouldn't hear him most of the time anyways.

Bakura took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It's okay Ryou.>>

Ryou mentally shook his head No. No it isn't. I should have been paying closer. I'm so sorry Bakura.> Even in his mind Ryou's voice quivered and told of unshed tears.

Bakura sighed again. No Ryou. I'm sure there was nothing you could have done. It doesn't matter now anyways. What's important now is figuring out what to do next.>>  
Ryou nodded but still had to bite back the tears; for the rest of Ryou's classes that day he and Bakura talked about what they would say to Ryou's friends.

* * *

While Ryou continued to be distracted by Bakura, Yuugi watched intently, concerned about his friend, yet knowing at the same time there was nothing he could do at the moment to help should he find it necessary.

>>Are you okay hikari? Yami comforting voice asked from within his soul room. >>You seem nervous. 

>I'm fine Yami, but I'm worried about Ryou-kun. The timid boy confided in his dark. >I saw something that scared me earlier. Yuugi went on to explain what had transpired earlier, beginning with Ryou falling in gym class to the agreement he had made with his slender friend.

>>That fucking tomb robber. I swear I'll kill him. Yami could not keep his anger subdued. His hatred for the other yami had always run deep but he never knew he'd hurt his hikari to the degree Yuugi had describes.

>Demo, if Bakura was hurting Ryou-kun why didn't he come to us. 

>>Yuugi-kun, you know how Ryou-kun is. He probably didn't want us to worry. Yami could still sense his hikari's concern. >>It's going to be okay. As you say Ryou-kun is going to come over and we will sort everything out. 

Yuugi nodded but couldn't stop worrying, as his friend's eyes remained dazed.

* * *

"You ready to go Ryou-kun." Said Otogi as Ryou came up to the gang after the last bell rang.

Iie, (No)> Ryou thought nervously but knew he has no choice in the matter. Still instead of lying he answered with another question. "Would I be here if I wasn't?"

The Dice Monster creator laughed good-heartily. "Good point. Alright everyone, ready?" With the resounding answer 'yes' the group started on their trip to the game shop. Laughing and talking animatedly the group notice Ryou had become quiet again, his grip on his arm tightening as the reality of the position he was in became more real.

It's going to be okay, koi. Everything will work out.>> Ryou nodded his head but gave no verbal answer. I love you.>> Ryou smiles at the reassurance, and echoed it back to him. It was all he could cling to when he was worried: Bakura and his love for Bakura.

Don't leave me, kudasai (please).> Ryou begged.

Zenzen. (Never)>> Bakura reassure, no trace of hesitance in his voice. He never wanted to leave, and would do whatever necessary to stay. But still he knew, that if the Pharaoh were to banish him there would be little he could do to prevent it.

* * *

"Alright Tomb Robber. Get out here right now!" The pharaoh demanded. He had materialized as soon as the door of Yuugi's room was closed, stopping all other sound in the room.

"Daijobu ka, Yami-san?" Anzu asked, surprised like everyone else by the outburst.

"Iya (No - 3), because the baka thief has the audacity to hurt my friend." Yami growled out.

Honda started wide-eyed at Yami, "Na-nani? (W-What?)"

"I knew it." Jounouchi shouted as he pointed at Ryou. "Come out here you bastard."

"That doesn't make sense," commented Seto in a much calmer voice. "If Bakura was hurting Ryou-kun why wouldn't he come to us for help?"

Still Jounouchi had no interest in listening to reason. "Because that bastard stopped him of course."

All the while Bakura clenched his teeth as the feeling of sadness and worry admitting from Ryou's soul increased. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "If you don't stop yelling this instant," He threatened Jounouchi as he materialized right in front of the now paler boy, "I swear I'll send you to the shadow realm in a heartbeat." His voice was low, heavy with forced calmness.

"I'm, I'm not af-fraid of you, thief." His voice rose again as he tried to sooth the crakes in his voice.

Ryou had yet to look from his staring at the floor, a sight that upset Bakura more. "I said not to yell. Can't you do as you're told?"

"And be a puppet of your so you can use me like Ryou." The blond said sarcastically.

"Yamete, kuso inu. (Stop it,damn dog.)What I do with Ryou is none of your concern." He snarled.

"It does when you are hurting our friends," growled the angry dog.

Bakura snorted, "You have no clue what you're talking about." This wasn't answered with an insult but rather with a fist, which the spirit easily dodged. A fight, something Bakura loved but had been deprived of recently. He threw a punch of his own and it sent Jounouchi stumbling backward. Just as he was about to throw another Ryou snapped out of his daze and grabbed hold of Bakura's arm. "Bakura-san." That angered Bakura even more. Ryou only ever called him that when he was upset or feeling worthless. It was the yelling that caused it, causing Bakura's fury to rise, directed entirely on the person you had been shouting.

In his annoyance he violently shook off the added weight sending Ryou flying backward and hitting the wall with a cry. "Kisama! (Damn it!)" screamed Jounouchi as he charged again, lunging toward Bakura, who grabbed his wrist and used his own momentum against. While pulling the wrist past him Bakura rammed his knee into Jounouchi's stomach knocking the wind out of his victim. While he was doubled over the dark spirit gripped both hands together and hit the blond hard where the neck and shoulders meet. Jounouchi simply lay still for a second moaning in pain.

Ryou whimpered in what Yugi and the others thought was pain and fear but Bakura knew better. He had heard it, and been the cause of it, on many occasions and it told him of Ryou's anticipation. His smirk broadened as he looked over at Ryou to see the boy, with his legs pulled close, trying to hide the arousal Bakura knew was present. He remembered the deal he had made with the hikari prior to all the chaos and figured that only made this harder for the boy.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you," chuckled the yami as he advanced toward his secret lover. As he strolled over he reached his hand into his pocket and produced a pocket-knife, which he preceded to flick open, its flashing chrome surface promising Ryou heavenly pain.

The others in the room gasped in surprise and fear at the sight of the sharp object. Again Ryou admitted another whimper, telling Bakura how much he wanted it while in the same action tell the gang the opposite. But in all actuality for that second he had forgotten about the others. All he knew was the pain, how much he longed for it, and that Bakura offered to provide it.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" growled Yami in a dangerously low voice.

"Just leave us alone Pharaoh," retorted an aroused and annoyed spirit. He couldn't have cared less that the room was Yuugi's. Hell it could have been the fucking pharaoh's room and that wouldn't have made a difference to him.

"Fat chance, psycho."

Yuugi came rushing over to Ryou and put a hand on his shoulder. "Daijoubu ka Ryou-kun? You're not hurt, are you?"

Before Ryou could answer Yami yelled over his shoulder. "You don't have to worry Ryou-kun. When I banish this sadistic freak you will never have to worry about him touching you ever again."

Ryou was momentarily deafened as he sat paralysed; Yami had just treated to make his deepest fear a reality. He saw the two yamis shouting, or more accurately Bakura making snide remarks and Yami shouting irately in return.

What snapped Ryou out of his trance was the sight of Yami raising his hand up, palm facing the other yami. As fast as he could manage he pushed Yuugi aside and rain in front of Bakura, stopping Yami before he could use his shadow power. "You can't. Please stop."

"I told you Ryou wouldn't let you banish me Pharaoh." Bakura remarks came out snide primarily because of the presence he was in.

Yami growled causing Ryou to flinch but he didn't move. "Move out of the way Ryou. This bastard is going to spent eternity in darkness for what he did to you." His voice was rising as he spoke not noticing Ryou was beginning to tremble slightly.

"A-Anata wa wakarimasen. (You don't understand.)" Ryou stuttered out. Tightening his fist as he tried to stay calm.

"Nani Ryou! Nani ga wakarimasen! ( What Ryou! What don't we understand!)" he was still yelling but now Ryou was silent and eyes directed to the ground trying to his the tears falling down his cheeks.

But Ryou didn't need to say anything for the one he was protected now came to his rescue. "That he likes it."

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Jounouchi yells from his new position beside Seto, who was helping him stand, one hand still clenching his side. Seto seemed to understand what Bakura meant perfectly and by the smirk on his face he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the idea of someone being so dumb. Then again Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda all wore the same clueless expression. Next to Honda stood Otogi, who might have known what was meant but apparently didn't know how to react. Yami understood the robber's words but evidently to refuse to believe them. "I mean just what I said." His smirk widens as he continues. "He likes it when I hit him, when I hurt him, he get off on it, really."

Now that their secret was out Ryou couldn't help but break down. He was worried how this new information would be taken. His arms were wrapped around himself as he sought any comfort he could receive from them and his silent tears turned into quiet sobs. His mood was not helped by the gasps of surprises admitted from his friends.

"Your lyin'! You've got ta be," accused an angry and disbelieving Jounouchi.

Honda put his hand on Jou's shoulder, "Now calm down man. We don't know that."

"What do ya mean? Of course we do. How can it be, it just can't be." It seemed the boy just didn't want to accept the fact and there was no one that could get it though his head. "What 'ave ya done ta him, ya bastard? What 'ave ya done ta our friend?"

"Jounouchi, yamete!" Shouted an annoyed CEO. "You are not helping matters." Turning to Ryou he asking in a quiet but stern voice. "It is true? Is what he says true?"

Ryou could only nod his head, causing Yuugi to gasp again and Jounouchi to growl. "He did something to him. He had ta of. He messed with his head or somethin'"

Tired of his idiocy and excuses Bakura could merely glare at him, "I did no such thing."

"But," protested a still shocked Anzu, "Ryou isn't that type of person. He wouldn't like…that stuff."

"Well apparently you don't know him very well." Bakura snorted as he stepped forward to comfort his hikari. But before he could reach out to him he was stopped by the other yami who had been silent until now. "Don't touch him."

"And why not? He's my hikari and my lover. What right do you have to tell me how to act around him?"

Yami's eyes did not change from their glare but he did not answer so Bakura took the last steps and embraced the crying boy, who turned around in his arms and cried on his shoulder, clinging to the other so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Doushite (Why)Ryou-kun?" questioned the innocent voice of Yuugi Mutou. Ryou shook his head and mumbled something into Bakura's sweater. "Nani?"

"He said he doesn't know." Bakura answered for the tearing boy. "He also said he's sorry," he continued in a softer, sorrowful voice.

Ryou finally spoke up but still in a choked voice, his face still buried in the others chest. "Can…can we go home now? Onegai. (Please.)We can…we can continue this…another time."

Yuugi's eyes looked upon his friends mournfully and when Yami didn't answer Yuugi took the initiative to. "Sure Ryou. Just…be safe."

Bakura seemed insulted by the accusation of truly bringing any harm to his lover's life but held his tongue. Before Ryou had a chance to move his yami had already picked him up and was carrying him out of the room and then the shop.

* * *

"I still don't believe it." Jounouchi commented bitterly after the couple had left the building.

"Well you better start believing because I don't think it's changing any time soon." Seto commented composedly.

"But how do we know Bakura-san isn't hurting Ryou and making him lie about it too," questioned Anzu, who was also not convinced everything was consensual.

Otogi shook his head. "I don't think so. You saw how desperately he clung to Bakura. I don't think he would do that if Bakura really hurt him against his will."

"Still, isn't it dangerous. I mean what if it gets out of control." Honda inquired rationally. He didn't approve nor disapprove of the act itself but he was concerned about his friend and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I don't think Bakura would be careless when it comes to that." The Otogi said giving the white haired spirit the benefit of the doubt.

"Even so there's still not much we can do about it. They're not going to stop just because we don't like it." Seto added in a disinterested voice.

Yami still hadn't spoken so with his childlike eyes Yuugi's looked up at him. "What's wrong Yami-kun? Do you not believe him either?"

Forcing a little smile Yami shook his head and looked down at Yuugi. "No little one, its not that. It's just I don't want Ryou to be hurt."

"But didn't we just learn that he liked pain." Interrupted an oblivious Anzu.

"Not like that. I don't want Bakura to hurt his heart. How do we know that he really loves Ryou? How do we know the Tomb Robber is even capable of love?" Yami clarified himself.

Yuugi smiled happily and soothed the other's fear. "He loves him Yami-kun. Don't worry about that."

"But how do you know?"

"I saw it. It was in his eyes. He loves Ryou even if he hurts him like he does." Yami smiled at his hikari's confidence in what he said. He nodded deciding to trust in what the other said.

"Still," Otogi seemed to say in a voice as if he was just thinking out loud, "it kind of makes sense, don't you think, that a sadistic dark would have a masochistic light. They are opposites after all."

* * *

LF: Don't ask me why I desided to write this story. Because honestly I have no clue. I don't even know if anything in this story is accurate. I just was bored one day in class and this is what happened.

Ryou: I feel sorry for the guy looking over your shoulder when you wrote this though.

LF: Oh...yeah...him. Me too come to think about it. Oh well. His fault. Sorry Igor. (No joke that's his name)

Extra Notes:

1 - Baka - This has got to be one of my favourite japanese words. Its meaning can span from silly or fool to jackass depending on how it is said.

2 - Kimi ga suki dayo - The guys way of saying I love you. I know a lot of fanfiction teachs you Aishiteru as I love you but here is a quick lesson on that. They are right. Aishiteru is said between lovers as I love you. But it is more like I love you I want you I lust for you. It is not really as sweet or romantic as some people have been lead to believe. I have used this wrong in some stories (i.e. my fic Angel)so I am not trying to be mean to others. It was just something I found interesting when I learned it so I thought I would pass it on.

3 - Iya vs Iie - There are two ways to say 'no' in japanese. Iie is a more polite form said usually by females but also gentle or polite men, thus why I have Ryou saying this form. Iya is a more rougher form or no usually said by guys or when someone is very angry.


End file.
